Madera noruega, historias danesas
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: Drabbles enredados bajo bosque noruego, entumecidas entre páginas de cuentos daneses. "-¿En él también hay deporte? Luchas. Tortura. Veneno. Amor. Odio. Venganza. Cazadores. Malas personas. Buenas personas. Mujeres bellísimas. Dolores. Muerte. Hombres valientes. Hombres cobardes. Hombres fuertes. Persecusiones. Fugas. Mentiras. Verdades. Pasiones. Milagros. -Suena bien- repliqué."
1. Dependencia

Hola a todos. Espero que les agrade. :)

Voy a escribir que Hetalia y los personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero los nórdicos son de los nórdicos. (Los enanos son para los enanos, ¿Narnia? Sí, con chocolate caliente).

Primer drabble: Dependencia.

* * *

**_"Pero lo despertaron con palabras, esas armas agudas, deslumbradoras."_**

* * *

Pestañeó un par de veces, resignado, casi abatido. No quería, no quería escucharle, sobre todo _esas _palabras. Sabía que en cuanto las ominosas y ya desgastadas sílabas acabasen de entrar a la fuerza por sus tímpanos cansados de escucharlas le destrozarían por dentro. Que romperían sus parches, y que incluso resquebrajarían un poco la máscara de frialdad que hacía las veces de cara.

_No las digas, no las digas._

Aún así, tenía

_todavía_

un

_instante,_

Antes de que las palabras

_enloquecidasenloquecidas_

treparan como serpientes en su boca, hacia sus talones.

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Ya las había pronunciado antes de que tuviese tiempo de apretar el paso, hacia la puerta.

_La salida._

—No te vayas.

Y el silencio ensordecedor que le quemaba la piel del cuello. Y las

_tres _

_veces _

_malditas_

palabras que

_siempre_

le impedían poner pies en polvorosa y no volver nunca más.

Lo que dolía era la maldita drogodependencia que no sabía que se le podía tener a un persona, las ansias de anhelarla posesivamente sin ningún deseo de _amor, _no era amor, con gritos ahogados y signos de admiración. No deseaba la felicidad del contrario,

_sino_

la suya propia.

No iba a irse.

Seguiría aferrándose a su cuello, murmurando que sólo sería

_una noche más,_

Tal vez hasta Dinamarca _en serio _le amaba,

A veces la dependencia puede ser más ciega que el mismo amor.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Un caramelo?

Éste es un proyecto que tengo acerca de la pareja de Dinamarca y Noruega, que, ¡por las Valkirias!, cómo me gusta. Espero que les agrade también. A veces serán AU, Gakuen, Nyo!, 2P!, etc. Se reciben pedidos, y puedo meter algo de otros nórdicos, pero se basará en DenNor.

Así que, ¡pedidos abiertos! Quiero escribir muchos drabbles de Hetalia, si les interesa otra pareja, puedo empezar a hacer otro documento, y tal.

Aviso que no todos serán tan deprimentes como este :D

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Medias de Navidad

**_"El reloj hacía tictac, y en medio del silencio él creyó oír unos piececitos descalzos corriendo por el suelo, luego risas contenidas y cuchicheos y un sonido como si estuvieran pasando las páginas de un libro grande"_**

* * *

"Noru, Noru, que se me caen..."

* * *

"Serás inútil. Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no agarres más de lo que puedas sostener."

* * *

"¡Pero Noru! Entre más coja, menos tiempo tardaremos en terminar... y podré estar más tiempo contigo..."

* * *

_Sonrisa gatuna._

* * *

_(que Noruega odia)_

* * *

_¡Noru!_

* * *

"¡Que te estoy diciendo que tengas cuidado! Como rompas algo, lo repondrás sin poner pegas, y limpiarás el desastre."

* * *

"Como si no lo hiciera..."

* * *

_susurra_

* * *

Lo hace Finlandia.

* * *

"No quiero que les arruines todo a la Bella y la Bestia"

* * *

"¿Va Fin a vestirse como siempre? Estoy totalmente seguro que Su de trineo lo hace perfecto"

* * *

"Den..."

* * *

_presta oído porque que lo llame de otra forma que no sea idiota es rarísimo._

* * *

¿Sí, Norge?

* * *

Cállate.

* * *

_yo sé que quería callarle con la boca._

* * *

"Déjalo en el suelo..."

* * *

"¡Pero no lo azotes, idiota!"

* * *

"Como halle una sola esfera rota..."

* * *

"Anko..."

* * *

"Ya has tenido lo tuyo, ahora suéltame".

* * *

"Den... cuando oscurezca, te lo prometo."

* * *

"Noru, aquí ya está oscuro..."

* * *

"Den..."

* * *

"Se me ha encajado la estrella en la espalda"

* * *

"Ni se te ocurra hacer eso con las luces porque te ahorco con ellas"

* * *

"¿Estás cómodo?"

* * *

"Den..."

* * *

"Norge".

* * *

"Su, ¡te juro que este fin sí adornamos! Oh, vamos, ¡no es mi culpa que tu esposa sea Santa Claus!"

* * *

_¡Ah, nórdicos!_


End file.
